


Sunflower

by Calicocandy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Error doesn’t know how to take care of a kid, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sanscest - Freeform, Sibling Incest, but at least he’s better than Ink, unknown incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicocandy/pseuds/Calicocandy
Summary: Ink abandons a child in Errors care.The mega glitch wants nothing more than to get rid of the little pest.Yet something the glitch can't quite remember keeps him from doing so.
Relationships: Error/Pj father son relationship, Error/Reaper eventually, Pj/???
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

"Take it, I don't want it anymore."

Error glowered at the creators words. 

The short skeleton had once again barged into his void unannounced. With him was a strange wooden basket. Inside was a blanket, wadded up.

Usually the mega glitch would throw the painter out, or at the least fight with him a bit until he became bored.

But his curiosity of what was in the basket the other was offering to him was to irresistible.

Error reached out hesitantly to take it.

"Whats in it?" The glitch queried.

The creator merely shrugged. "Not much. A blanket, some padding, aaaand-" he rubbed is chin, thinking it over. 

"Oh yeah! A baby!"

Error snapped back, having been inches away from touching it.  
"A WHAT?" His voice cracked and his eyes filled with Error signs.

Ink snickered slightly. Finding it amusing the destroyer was on the verge of crashing. 

After a moment Error regained his composure, growling at Ink. "Why did you bring a baby here?" He hissed. 

"Well I brought it here because I don't want it anymore! I thought it would be fun to have a kid but it's actually really boring and all together annoying." Ink said simply, as if the glitch should have already known. 

"That doesn't explain why you brought it to me." Error sighed angrily. "I hate kids! Especially babies! Why not give it to a Toriel?"

Ink cocked his head. "From what I've learned from watching others, babies are supposed to be happier with their biological parents. From what Sci told me, this baby's parents are you and me!" Ink said happily.

Error signs once again filled the glitches eyes. "There is no way in hell we had a child! I've never touched you or anyone in that way!" He snarled.

Ink snorted a bit. "You're a Virgin? I mean, I kinda suspected-"

Error had crashed at that point. 

When he came to, Ink was sitting cross legged in front of him. Basket gone, holding rather loosely a now unwrapped blanket. 

In a single glance Error knew the damned creator wasn't lying. 

There was a baby in his arms.

Just seeing it had him at the verge of another crash. 

"How? How did you make that- that abomination!" Errors voice glitched heavily as he forced himself not to glitch out.

"Well i found it in the void and took it to Sci, and Sci said, 'when an AU is deleted, yours and Errors magic is left behind in the void. When the X event happened, something in that magic must have sparked causing the magic to combined and form a living being-'. Then he went on for a hour about souls and how revolutionary this was but I zoned out by then and-." Ink rambled.

Error had calmed down by then, and was looking over the abomination. Slowly coming to terms that it was actually a real thing and not just a prank.

It was rather small now that he could see it through unclouded eyes. The child looked a lot like the destroyer color wise with pink instead of red. It didn't have strings down it's cheeks, instead it had a colorful version of the creators ink smudge.

It's head looked messed up. Globs of what looked like ink floated like wax in a lava lamp just above it's head.

Altogether, it was the most disgusting thing Error had ever seen.

"-so now you will be taking care of it!"

Error snapped up. "I am not!" 

"You don't have a choice." Ink said uncaring as he stood and held out the infant.

Error took a step back. Growling darkly. "I'm not touching that thing!"

"Oh right! Your silly phobia. I'll just leave it on the floor."

"If you leave that thing here I'll kill it!" Error threatened, a smirk making its way on his face.

Ink tilted his head again. "And? Why should I care what you do with it?"

This made Error falter a bit. 

The creator looked at him then the baby, then smiled like he had a brilliant idea.

Before Error could even respond to the others last statement, Ink tossed the child at him.

The bundle went flying.

In an instant everything slowed down for the destroyer. 

The white void was gone. 

They were in a kitchen.

It had only been a few days since their little miracle had entered the world.

His mate had been fooling around with the newborn. Spinning and making funny faces at the giggling child.

He was standing in the door way, worried something might happen. Warning his beloved to be careful. 

His mate waved off his worry and did another spin.

Then, the worst.

His mate tripped on his robes. He hit the floor. 

The bundle went flying. 

He hurried forward, arms just within reach to scoop up his precious charge before they hit the ground. 

Shaking he cradled the now crying infant. Whipping to his mate he glared and snarled. 

"I TOLD YOU-"

Reaper wasn't there. 

Instead stood Ink. Eyes flashing different colors and shapes. Most falling on question and exclamation marks.

"Wha-" Error looked at him with equal confusion. Why had he expected the god of Death? 

Wait, what had he been thinking? He... he couldn't remember.

Ink tilted his head again. "That was unexpected! I truly thought you would have screamed and ran. Bummer."

Error glared at him, mind still trying to work out what had happened. A loud crying was muffling his thoughts though.

"Well, since you've got everything covered, I'm off. See ya glitchy!" Ink waved happily before jumping into a puddle of ink he splattered on the ground. 

Error stated after him with a growl before realizing the crying was still there.

"Idiot, he left that fucking baby!" He snapped, glancing around for the abomination. 

A small movement by his chest made him look down to see the infant cradled in his arms.

Before Error could react he crashed for a second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Error glared at the child in a hammock made from its blanket. 

The little abomination was sleeping peacefully, having just been bottle fed. By strings of course. There's no why in hell he'd touch the little creature.

Two weeks had passed since the damned creator left it in his care. 

Two weeks and Error still hadn't gone through with his threat to kill the brat.

It's wasn't because he didn't want to. At the moment the destroyer wanted nothing more than to wring the child's neck. 

But something was stopping him. Some hazy force keeping him from lifting a hand in any negative way to the abomination. 

It wasn't like he hadn't killed children in the past. It was a necessary part of Errors process in purging the Aus. 

The destroyer growled, tearing his gaze away and stalked to his over sized beanbag. He collapsed onto it, burying his face into it. 

It wasn't just forcing him to not kill it, but actually care for it.

The first few days it was like a reboot. When the child cried he'd black out for a bit before waking up with no memory of what he had done. After a while it was more of a daze. He could remember what he did, but not why. 

Now he was doing so on his own, caring for it. Feeding and comforting it. Strangely it was like he knew what it needs whenever it whines.

Error gritted his teeth, nose scrunched at the thought. 

It made sense in a way.

From what he has see from Aus he's watched, some species of Monster have a very high parental instinct. Caring for unwanted, forced and even nonbiological children.

So, as disgusting as he'd like to think, maybe his Soul recognized the child as his. Maybe his stats are so glitched, he has gained a high parental instinct. To the point he literally can't lay a finger on the infant in any negative way.

The glitch rolled onto his back, pressing a hand to his temple.

Even if that was the reason and he couldn't kill the child, what does he do with it now? 

"What will I do?" He said out loud. 

-Raise it?

Error jerked upwards, scrambling slightly to sit up. His head snapped to the 'ceiling' of the Anti-void. The voices hadn't spoken a word sense the kid was left. 

Honestly the glitch almost forgot they still existed. 

Now the decide to make an appearance. 

"'Raise it?' Are you kidding me? I am not caring for a child! Especially not one from the creator." He hissed in response. 

-You've been doing it all this time, so why stop?

-You forget, Glitchy, it's your child as well!

-Little things cute! How could you not~!

-If you raise them to be a destroyer, they can help you finish off the Multiverse twice as fast. Or at the least keep Ink occupied. 

Errors snarled at the first few responses, wanting to argue every point, but the last made him choke on his words. 

That. That was actually a good idea.

Ink had alway been a thorn in his side. Creating just as fast as he destroyed. So an extra pair of hands would be nice.

Error alway saw himself as a lone wolf, be even if he would never say it out loud, has had Nightmare and his gang help him out once and a while. 

But... 

"Monster age much slower than humans. So the brat will take a long time to mature enough to use magic and adding the years of training... I'm already behind on my work so that idea, as... Ok as it is, wouldn't be efficient." Error said, voice echoed into the white void.

In an instant voices quietly began to chatter amongst themselves. To many for him to make out what they were saying.

Error sighed and leaned back into his beanie. The voices already giving him a headache after being back what? A few minutes? 

After an hour or so of annoying chatter they finally stopped. 

Error, snuggled in a blanket and watching Novela, begrudgingly closed the portal to listen to their plan.

Give the child to someone, preferably a Toriel like you said to Ink, to raise. 

-When it's old enough take it to Nightmare. He owes you several favors now, so training kid to be a killer wouldn't be to hard to ask in exchange for a few!

-Then when he's ready, take him under your wing to teach him to destroy.

Error nodded, smirking to himself. "That seems full proof! I don't even have to be near to brat!"

-Actually... 

-If this kid doesn't know you more than the person who dumps it on different people it might resent you, and go against you. If you want this to work than don't be like any monster move and abandon your creation.

Error furrowed his brow, thinking over the voices words carefully.

-When you find a good Toriel, tell her how Ink abandoned it so she doesn't alert her Sans. Then, as much as you're going to hate this, stick around and form a bond with the kid. 

The destroyer jerked and glitched. "Bond with it?! Why the hell would I do that!"

-If it is bonded to you, it will be less likely to disobey and betray you. It also might even look up to you, and want to willingly be a destroyer for you.

Error relaxed slightly. Eyes narrowed. 

It would be way easier to have the abomination willfully do has he says with complete loyalty. The glitch had been betrayed in the past. Several times form people he was stupid enough to trust. 

But at the same time he'd have to actually spend time with it.

It was a rather hard decision to make. 

But after nearly a month of thinking it over, he was ready to put his plan to action.


	3. Chapter 3

Error grinned at the screams of the terrified mother as he shot his strings.

They flew dangerously close to her and the child she held tightly, but didn't hit. 

The glitch watched in amusement at her confusion while the strings grabbed the bottle she had just prepared before retreating back through the portal. 

Without giving the woman and child a second glance he closed the portal and faced his own whining offspring.

It was propped up in his oversized beanbag fist stretched out to him waving uselessly. Using his strings he lowered the bottle for the abomination. 

It immediately latched on, suckling the bottle hungrily. 

The destroyer sat in front of it, watching to ensure the drat didn't choke, again.

About a month had past. After mulling over his options on the situation he has decided to go with the voices plan.

Only problem was which Toriel he could go to. Sighing he summoned two thin bones and his strings and began to knit the structure of a puppet.

As he worked the destroyer began to speak. As he did quite often.

To who? Nobody knows, not even himself. 

Needless he rambled out loud.

"Undertales Toriel is out of the question. Any Au That is a branch of the Original is off limits.

Underfell, to, is out for obvious reasons. Hell any Au with the word Fell in it is out. 

Underswap Asgore would be a good option, but that damned Swap Papyrus has his alternates to call if any so much as get a glance of me. Also I don't want to deal with another Berry situation. 

Outertale has too much popularity. Many Sanses from Dreams stupid council likes to hangout in its timelines. I can't count how many times those spineless bastards called Dream or Ink on me for stargazing. Or even stupid enough to try and fight on their own. 

UnderNovela, though in my eyes the obvious choice, can't be used. I could accidentally ruin the storyline with my presence. Besides, I'm pretty sure Novela Toriel is pregnant with Sins child and I couldn't ruin the perfect drama of that."

His list went on, crossing out most of his options. Mostly because the Aus Sans or Papyrus. 

Raising up the Puppet he scowled. With a snap of his fingers fabric and a box of sewing supplies descended from the web of strings above. Humming softly be began sewing some clothes and continue his spill.

"The only option I have now were isolated Aus or a Toriel from the Omega timeline. But at the same time Isolated Aus are watched and visited by the damned creator. And I sadly has no access to the Omega timeline... So they also go on my list."

Finishing the final few stitches, he raised the puppet up to eye level. It was a simple Sans. Pink fluffy slippers and light blue jacket.

"So I have to just look around and find one that's good enough." He growled to himself as he squeezed the puppet.

A small gurgling made him look past his creation to the little abomination. 

It had finished the bottle and was watching him with interest.

The destroyer scooted closer, grabbed the bottle and tossed it through a portal before looking down at the brat with a lazy glare.

"What? What are you staring at rat?" He snapped. 

The infant simply gurgled again and waved its arms at him. 

"Disgusting, weak, pathetic little creature. I could kill you in a heartbeat." He growled, intending to startle the little beast.

Yet it wasn't. Instead it smiled and giggled at him.

Error fell expressionless for a moment. Soul bubbling in a way it hadn't before. 

Shaking his head and reinstating his glare he placed the new puppet on abominations lap. It was nearly the same size as the brat. 

The infant immediately grabbed at it curiously. 

"There. Look at that and let me think." He grunted before turning away from the child.

He opened a portal to look through different Aus once again to see if any would catch his eye.

-What about Storyshift? 

Error shook his head as he waved from Au to Au. "The Sans and Papyrus of those Aus are more healer than caretaker. I want my offspring to be raised right." 

-Aww, you big softy~. 

Error growled darkly. "I am not soft. I am the destroyer! I am the most evil! Most violent! Most handsome monster in the multiverse!"

-And yet you gave your child a doll~.

Error glitch as he shook a fist in the air. "THEY ARE PUPPETS NOT DOLLS!"

A choir of laughter and halfhearted taunting was shot his way.

Error snarled, scratching at his cheek before looking down. His eye widened a bit when he realized what Au he landed on.

There, through the portal was large lush forest. 

In the distance stood a figure in a beautiful flowing gown. 

Error grind madly as he set a hand against the one way portal. "She's perfect."

The voices hearing him saw the figure and had all but fallen to a quiet murmur.

The destroyer turned to the infant who was snuggled with the puppet and on the verge of sleep.

He chuckled and hummed. "Tomorrow we're taking a trip to say hi to your new caretaker."

Turning back to get another look at her he continued.

"Good old Life~"


	4. Chapter 4

Life lived in a small house by a lush forest and opened field.

It was rather run down, bricks cracked and weathered, vines running up the walls. 

It wasn't much, but to the goddess it was her home.

She spent her time and effort into caring for the floral and fauna. 

At the moment she was doing just that. A small watering can in her hold she gently dampened the ground around a blooming garden. 

She hummed quietly, swaying as she listened to the forest around her. 

A soft breeze rolled through the trees, the lovely song of birds, babbling of the nearby brook-

She jerked up. Hum cut silenced. 

Someone had entered her realm. 

The violent magic the intruder gave off almost made her believe Death had decided to drop by. But this soul was much more sinister. Much more corrupted. 

And it was headed her way. 

Setting her watering can down she hurried to the nearest tree. She cursed herself for being a coward but she'd rather be covered than be out in the open. 

Life pressed herself to the bark of the oak she hid behind, listening to the not so far off rustling of something moving towards her.

The birds were quite. The air felt still. 

Hesitantly she peered from being the tree. 

Across her garden, mostly hidden behind the lush foliage of the forest, was the Destroyer of Worlds. 

Life bristled in fear and anger. 

The destroyer was something even her friend, Death avoided. 

There he stood, eyes searching around her garden. 

He was looking for her. She could feel it.

For what? She could only think of the negative. 

Suppressing a growl, she raised an arm. A ball of flame ignited in her hand, ready to be deployed. 

If the destroyer wanted her, he'd have to fight. She wasn't going down easily.

She turned fully, ready to strike without hesitation.

And yet she halted. 

The flame in her palm flickering out as the dreaded creature stepped out of the brush. 

In his arms was a child. Wrapped in a pale blue blanket.

Soul so small and frail, she almost didn't sense it. 

Her mind spun on the possible reasons on why he was carrying such a precious charge. 

Was the child a bargaining chip? If so, what could she possibly have to give or do for him?

Was he going to mock her with the lost of her own child? 

Torment her by forcing her to witness another child's death?

Did he even know he was in her realm? 

Life watched silently as he made his way unknowingly closer to her. It was a good opportunity for a surprise attack. 

She looked the other up and down, coming up with a plan. A way to grab the child and run to safety. 

Just a few more steps and she could-

The destroyer stopped. Just after stepping into the sunlight. 

The infant had begun to fuss. Tiny hands wiggling as they began to cry. Obviously bothered by the sudden brightness. 

Her soul stopped. She awaited for the other to strike the child. To growl and yell for the child to be quiet. To even ignore them.

What she didn't expect was for the destroyer to press the child closer to himself and gently comfort them. 

She watched in stunned silence as the destroyer rubbed the infants back, giving low hums and hushes.

"What's wrong little bastard? Suns to bright for you?" The destroyers words were harsh, yet he said them with a soft caring tone and shifted the blanket to cover them more.

Life held her breath. 

Maybe he.... no, it was impossible right?

But....

There was no doubt. The way the destroyer gazed down at the infant- he had to.

She took a step into the light and cleared her throat.

The mega glitch jerked his head her way.

"Destroyer." Her voice was firm, hiding her fear.

Mismatch eyes narrowed. "Goddess of Life."

She took a hesitant step forward. "What brings you here?"

The destroyer look hesitant for a moment before speaking. "I... need help. I need a caretaker for my... offspring."

Life froze slightly. 

So her speculation was correct. 

The destroyer has a child. 

"May you tell me why, please?" She said softly, gesturing to him and the child. 

The destroyer looked confused. 

"Why do you need a caretaker?" She explained. 

He narrowed his eyes. "I have a job to do. Ridding the Multiverse from the abominations plaguing it takes time. So I need someone to watch it. Leaving it alone for that long, especially in the Antivoid, isn't good. I don't want it to get hurt or starve and I not be there." His voice betrayed his stern look by wavering at the mention of the infant being alone or hurt. 

Life cringed at the destroyers talk of his 'job' and him calling the child 'it' but slowly softened at the others reasons.

It was a genuine and so very familiar.

The goddess closed her eyes for a moment. 

She could remember when Death came to her door. Concern and desperation for the health of his suddenly pregnant mate. 

Back then she hated him for his job. She had turned him away because of her hate at the risk of his mates and child's life. 

Thankful she snapped out of her pettiness before anything bad had happened.

Opening her eyes she looked to him, his murderous gaze, his battle scars, his clothes long since stained in blood and dust, his jagged claws that have killed millions..... so gently holding the child.

She couldn't turn him down. She couldn't let this child be harmed purposely or accidentally because she didn't like the things their parent had done. 

For something they couldn't control. 

Not again.

Not. 

Again.

Ever so gently she smiled at him. "How about we get out of the sun and heat? I have a fresh pie cooling. We can discuss the details over a slice and a cup of ice tea."


	5. Chapter 5

The abomination was propped in Errors lap. Grasping and tugging at the Sans doll.

Error could help but glance down at it every so often. 

Why was he so paranoid? His soul was acting as if he looked away from the child for more than a minute it'd be gone. 

Honestly that was the only reason the destroyer was allowing the abomination to touch him. 

When he first stepped into Life's world he had an unnerving amount of familiarity. So much so that his stupid instincts kicked in and made it so he felt panicked if the child was anywhere other than his hold. 

For some odd reason, one Error is actually rather grateful for, he wasn't glitching at the contact. 

So for now, he'd allow this. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Life's hummed as she entered the room. Two steaming mugs in each hand. 

The large goat stopped for a pace, eyes locking onto the child who was snuggled in the destroyers lap, before continuing to the table the destroyer was currently seated. 

"I'd like to discuss a few things before I decide anything. If that's alright." She said while sliding one of the cups to Error.

The glitch bobbed his he'd to her question while eyeing the mug suspiciously. The aroma of something chocolatey hit his nose making his eyes widened.

Life opened her mouth to speak but was stunned into silence as the destroyer downed the hot beverage in one swift gulp, cup and all with little to no hesitation. 

Error gave a satisfied rumbled crewing the crunchy remains of the cup before looking to Life. He raised a brow at her shocked gaze. 

"What?" The destroyer asked snapping the old goat out of her daze.

Life cleared her throat. "You ate the mug."

"And? You offered it to me, what did you expect?" Error said, honestly confused now.

"You're not suppose to eat the mug, my child." She said.

Error shrugged. "I like the taste and texture. Unglazed clay cups are my favorite..." his face suddenly twisted with a look of annoyance. "I am not a child! I know damn well I'm older than you goddess!" 

Life would have flinched at his tone if it wasn't for the child like pout on the destroyers face. The old goat stared at him for a long moment with a mix of horror, amusement, and wonder.

She shook her head before smiling softy. "Ah... my apologies, Destroyer. Now, may we discussed the reasons you've come to me? You wanted me to help you watch over your child, correct?"

Error nodded, Life smiled at the motion and continued. "What of the other parent? Can they not take them?"

The destroyer scowled. "As if the damned creator would be a good parent. He's the one that abandoned the brat with me!"

Life stiffened. She had suspected the other parent to be Ink. The child's eyes and markings were undeniably similar.

The mention of abandonment is what made her stomach twist. With the creators soulless nature it was easy to imagine. But, It didn't give her any less of a shock.

Shaking herself again she took a breath and continued.

"The creator...I did not know you and him were-"

"No." Error interrupted swiftly, face twisted in disgust. "Me and him did not. It was made in the void out my strings and his inks. The creator found it and dumped it on me when he was bored of it." He explained, taking the voices advice on what to say.

Life forced back a growl. Bored? The child was abandoned in the hands of the destroyer because the other father was bored?!

It sickened her to hear. "I understand..."

Taking another breath she steadied herself. "Now, you said you wanted me to watch them while you... work. How do you wish for that to happen? Will you be dropping them off every day or for only a few days a month or something of that nature?"

Error hummed. "I was hoping it could live with you fully. Destroying takes up most of my time and I've already slacked taking care of this brat for the past few months." He growled, absentmindedly lifting a thumb to stroke the child's cheek, who had long since fallen asleep. "Also, I don't really have experience with children. So I don't know how to properly care for or teach it. But I-" he hesitated.

Life nodded him on. The destroyer sighed, hating to say this. But it was what was best for the plan. 

Just for the plan. 

"I still want to be apart of its life. Even if I'm not gonna be around much, I wanna be there when I can." He forced himself to say. 

Life placed a hand over her chest, giving him a soft smile. "I can understand that. I'm glad you want to be there. I'm more than happy to help you care for them."

Error slumped in relief. 

"I would like to know a few things about them, if that's alright?" Life hummed. "What is their name and birthday?"

Error shrugged, glancing down at the child napping in his lap. "I don't know either."

The old goat looked bewildered. "I can understand not having the date of their birth if they were found in the void, but you have yet to give them a name?"

Error looked up at Life with another shrug. "It never crossed my mind to. Ink never mentioned a name, but even if that asshole did give it a name he probably already forgot it." The destroyer grumbled the last bit.

Life sighed softly. "Maybe you should give them a name? Or at least a temporary one? I noticed how you call them an 'it'. That isn't a very nice term for an infant."

Error cocked his head before looking down at the child. "It is an it though. It's not even a them. It's body isn't that of a normal skeleton monster-"

Life cleared her throat, a stern glare cut off the destroyer. "Even if that's true they still need and deserve a name. If you do not come up with one now I'll be making one of my own!"

Error froze at her glare.

A heavy wave of déjà vu hit him. 

In a slightly panic he looked around dumbly.

Throw a window, into the garden, something caught his eye.

Time slowed down once again.

Life stood before him, an angered expression held towards his mate. "What do you mean you do not have a name for him! You had the entirety of your mates pregnancy to decide on a name!"

"Well I'm sorry I was to busy worrying over the fact he might die In child birth to care for baby names!" Reaper growled.

"Even so they still need a name! If you don't come up with one now I'll do it for you!" Life raised her muzzle high.

Reaper flared his wings, ready to snap back when he stepped between them. 

"Enough!" He growled, cradling their fussing new born. "No more fighting. I have a temporary name."

That was a lie. But if it would keep the two gods from continuing their screaming match-.

Glancing around, he tried to think of a good name on the spot.

Then, something caught his eye through the window. 

Looking down at his young he smiled sweetly. "He'll be called-."

"Sunflower." Error said automatically, gaze held on the patch of bright sunny flowers outside. "Just until I decide on a good name." 

He blinked.

What was he thinking before he said that? 

He couldn't remember.

Life jerked in her seat. Af if the word had bit into her soul. "I-I... that's...." she took a breath, tears threatening to fall.

Seeing the destroyers confused glance, she straightened herself. "S-Sunflower is a lovely name."

What a strange coincidence.


End file.
